Oh mon amour
by L'ange des sables
Summary: Harry fait une bien étrange déclaration a draco: que fut leur passé?Voici ma première fic donc soyez indulgent


« Oh mon amour n'est pas peur, tu ne seras pas longtemps seul ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bientôt te rejoindre, je te l'ai promis , rien ne nous sépareras, pas même l'éternité. »

Je m'avance et je lance une rose blanche sur le sol ;

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime !Oh Draco, mon amour, tu as fait de ma vie un chef d'œuvre, avec toi j'ai trouvé ce qui ma toujours manqué : de l'amour. Tu a illuminé ma vie comme un soleil après la pluie. »

La cérémonie est finie, je m'éloigne, la famille et les amis m'entoure :

-Harry, ça va ?

-Tu sais c'était une très belle cérémonie

-Merci »

C'est banalité me rappelle notre première rencontre, enfin première rencontre amoureuse !

La guerre était finie, la bataille finale nous avez tous marquée, elle avait fait beaucoup trop de morts. Nous étions seul tous les deux. J'avais décidé d'habiter à Poudlard le temps des vacances, c'était trop dur pour moi de tout abandonner, il me fallait du temps. Toi tu n'avais nulle part où aller, de l'argent oui beaucoup, mais un foyer non plus du tout. Nous ne nous détestions s plus mais cela restait tendus entre nous.

Un soir je t'ai rejoints prés du lac où tu fumais une cigarette, nous avons marché quelques temps sans rien dire. Tout les soirs je répétais ce manège et au bout d' une dizaine de minute je rentrais. Mais un soir, tu m'as retenu quand j'allais partir et tu m'as dis, les yeux implorants « reste! », tu t'est blottis contre moi et j'ai senti mes dernières barrières s'effondrées, je me suis mis a pleurer, ça faisait si longtemps, je me sentais si seul. Tu m'a écouté doucement, tu caressait mes cheveux et tu m'as serré contre toi. Ce soir là tu m'a embrassé et ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Au long des mois d'été nous avons appris à nous connaître puis à la rentrée quand nous avons réalisé qu'il fallait nous séparer pour nos études nous avons sagement décidé d'arrêter. Deux semaine prés la rentré je te rejoignais et je te demandais de vivre avec moi pour toujours.

Finalement je sui devenu un Auror réputé (sans me vanter bien sur !) et toi le meilleur des ministres des finances.

Nous sommes sur le chemin qui conduit au manoir, Lymee marche a mes côtés. Elle a ta beauté, tes cheveux blonds, mais se sont mes yeux verts qui brillent sur son visage, elle est de venue une jeune si belle, si douce qu'elle ne fut pas ma fierté quand elle alla à Gryffondor. Ce fut notre rayon de soleil quand elle naquit, nous l'attendions tellement, après toute ces années de préparation, de concentration magique. Et quand un petit frère vint la rejoindre dans notre vie. D'ailleurs Eilian marche devant, c'est un grand jeune homme qui me ressemble physiquement mais il a ton caractère, c'est vraiment un Serpentard !

Eilian m'appelle de la cuisine pour me dire que c'est lui qui fait la cuisine, sa sœur l'a déjà rejoint et ils commence à ce chamailler comme nous quand nous faisions la cuisine.

Je me souviens avec délice de ta bouche sur ma peau, de tes lèvres affamées de nous.

Mmmm, Draco tu me manque déjà. Nos étreintes au début si chaste on vite dévié…mmmm j'ai l'impression de sentir tes mains me caresser encore une fois.

Lymee me sort de mes pensées, pas très catholique, je dois dire !

« Papou, est qu'on pourrait regarder les cassette de quand vous étiez jeune ? me demande t'elle

euh…

Enfin sauf si ça te gênes. S'empresses t'elle d'ajouter

Non ma chérie ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me ferait même très plaisir.

Ehh, vous m'attendez, lance Eilian de la cuisine

Ne t'inquiètes pas bouffon, on risque pas de t'oublier, lui jettes sa sœur

Nous nous installons autour de la télé avec nos plateaux télé et l'image tridimensionnelle sort du poste : je sais ce n'est pas très conforme comme veillée mortuaire mais je pense qu'il est plus important qu'on garde de toi avec de bon souvenirs, que des pensées emplies de larmes, alors je montre aux enfants la merveilleuse personne que tu était et que tu seras toujours.

La cassette est celle de notre mariage, c'est Ron qui filme, il n'y a que lui pour tenir aussi mal une caméra, bien sur ses commentaires sont du meilleur goût :

« Alors voici nos 2 mariés, et la fouine fait risette a tonton belette «

Je dois avoué que nous avions tous un coup dans le nez ! Tu est splendide tu portes un costume noirs avec une cravate blanche qui fait ressortir ta peau diaphane, comme d'habitude tu est d'une très grande classe, moi je t'enlace par derrière et mon costume blanc contraste fortement sur le tien, tu avais décidé que c'est moi qui porterai le costume blanc, tu trouvais que ça mettais mes yeux et ma peau mate en valeur ;

Soudain le camera fixe le sol et l'on entend Ron hurler :

« Blaise lâche ma sœur tout de suite ! espèce d'abrutis !

-Oh Ron ça va ! ta sœur est grande. tente de l'apaiser Hermione

Mais chérie il pourrait …

Ca suffit Ron, le coupe sa compagne »

Eilian et Lymee pouffe devant la télé. C'est vrai que Ron est vraiment hilarant.

La cérémonie a commencé et je me sens envahir par toute mes émotions. Ce jour nous nous sommes dit oui pour la vie, et ce fut la plus belles promesse que tu me fit, pour moi ça voulait tout dire.

La cassette continue et j'entends les enfants rire a nos frasques quand tout le monde a fêté dignement l'événement !

Cette nuit fut sûrement la plus intense: tu avais le diable au corps, une musique tribale nous a entouré, nos corps vibraient en harmonie au son des tambours.

J'avais pris ton visage dans mes mains, les tiennes se sont posées sur mes hanches, je t'ai embrassé passionnément, nos langues ont parlés un langage qu'elles seules connaissaient.

Tu m'as serré contre toi, intensément. Brusquement tu m'as poussés sur le lit et tu t'es installé sur moi, doucement j'ai fait glisser ta chemise sur tes épaules, tes muscles gonflés roulait sous ta peau fine. Des vagues de sentiments m'ont pris à la gorge, mmmmm Draco tu as toujours su allumé chez moi ce feu qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Cette nuit là j'ai pris pour la première fois la direction de nos ébats, nos cris de plaisir ont envahit la nuit.

La cassette vient de finir les enfants je le voit sont tristes mais ne veulent pas le montrer de peur de m'attrister encore plus, je les rassure :

« - les enfants, venez !Ne vous inquiétez pas, papa n'est pas seul là où il est et je ne tarderai pas a le rejoindre. Lymee commence a pleurer .Non ma chérie ne pleure pas la mort n'est pas une fin, elle n'est qu'une étape, nous serons toujours avec vous quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'en fait pas. Je les serres contre moi, comme je les aimes , ils sont ma chair, ta chair, les êtres les plus importants dans notre vie.

Je m'en vais dans le jardin, les enfants s'occupent de débarrasser le dîner. Je m'allume une cigarette et j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix : « Arrêtes avec ces cochonneries, ça va te tuer ! ». Je sais mais tant pis j'en ais besoin. J'aspire avec délice la fumée un peu acre, mon corps se détends des pressions de la journée.

Te-souviens tu de nos longues promenades au bords de l'eau, main dans la main, rares moments de calmes, petites bulles de silence où le monde nous oubliait. Il y a tellement de bon moments qui me reviennent en mémoires, ils surpassent les mauvais, car il y en a eu, beaucoup trop à mon goûts. Disputes si dures, brûlantes d'une haine que nous ne maîtrisions pas :

« -Petit bourge ! cul friqués !

-St Bernard de mes deux !

-Connard

-Sclérosé des sentiments »

Que de jolis noms pour les plus laids moments de ma vie. Quand nos présence mutuelles nous devenaient intolérable, tu partais chez Blaise, toujours je t'attendais, toujours tu revenais. Mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui suis parti, tu n'as ma pas retenu, nous avions brisé trop de chose en nous. Finalement ; c'est à l'aéroport que tu est venus me chercher. Depuis ce jour j ne t'ai plus jamais quitté .

Je jette mon mégot : une promenade me feras le plus grand bien. Je siffle Zip, le chien me rejoint immédiatement et se met a galoper autour de moi en aboyant, dire qu'au début tu ne voulais pas de cette « carpette vivante », n'empêche qu'à la fin c'est toi qui insistais pour prendre des hôtels qui acceptais les chiens pour les vacances.

Dehors il pleut un peu, je remonte le col de mon manteau

« Il pleut dans mon cœur

comme il pleut sur la ville »

Jamais cette phrase n'a été si vraie. Je marche, je veux me fondre dans ce décors, faire corps à la ville, aux murs de bétons aussi fissurés que mon être. Je devrais rentrer à la maison les enfants doivent m'attendre.

Il pleut encore, je m'approche de ta tombe, je me prépare.

« Mes chéris, je m'en vais, j'ai tout réglé pour vous, ne soyez pas malheureux.

Je vais rejoindre votre père, il était et seras toujours l'homme de ma vie. Je ne peut vivre sans lui alors je vais mourir avec lui. Je vous pense suffisamment forts pour affronter la vie sans nous, soyer unis. Nous serons toujours dans votre cœur.

Je vous aime.

Papa. »


End file.
